narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akemi Shakunetsu
is chunin-level kuronichi form Kumogakure. She has not always been the most confident person and almost didn't become a ninja due to her family life and social life in her earlier times. But she eventually overcame this thanks to her mentor and has since become a chunin and trying to make a name for herself in Kumogakure. She is currently with her old genin assigned team, Team Kesshou. Background Early years and Academy Akemi’s life unfortunately wasn’t always the best, especially when it came to her father. Though she had a loving mother her father was generally not the greatest, he drank a lot, tended to be somewhat abusive to her and her mother, and generally focused more on his missions than his family. It was because of this Akemi grew up somewhat very shy, fearful, and to a point a wimp or cry baby. In her younger years and even into the academy she withdrew from others and found it difficult to have any friends and was usually the target for bullying. Despite this though, Akemi did prove herself to be quite intelligent and a quick learner, earning generally high marks in the academy and passing with flying colors at ten. Still, she hesitated to come to the graduation day to get her forehead protector due to lack of much confidence that she would ever make a competent ninja, even as a genin. With some encouragement from her mother however, she finally arrived in time to receive her official forehead protector and being assigned to a three-man genin team. Team Kesshou Shortly after becoming a genin Akemi was assigned to join Team Kesshou along with fellow classmates Ita Yurei and Kota Inazuma. Though all three were drastically different in skill and personality, to some degree, they still seemed a pair Kirei saw much potential in. And indeed they did, the three proved to be a decent team from the start after their first test by their sensai but still had some work to do. Which did well when it came to missions they were assigned to, despite them being low rank but still proved an excellent practice for the three ninja to be. Though it was also during this time Akemi still had trouble with her previous personality and tended to freak out on missions or mess up. By the first year Akemi was convinced she could never be a true ninja, going so far as to try and tell Kirei she was ready to quit. But with a long talk Kirei managed to convince the young kuronichi to stay and continue to try. And with the encouragement from their sensai the three began to blossom into a true team, Akemi even beginning to overcome a lot of what had held her back and was finding new confidence and becoming more skilled in her techniques. She even began to show great skill in the use of her Lightning and Water Releases to eventually discovering her Storm Release. It was also noted by Kirei that just like her Akemi had a talent for Shurikenjutsu. Becoming a Chunin and the Present Two years of training eventually brought them to the next Chunin Exams after the second year, the team easily going through the exam and all becoming Chunin much to Kirei’s joy. But it was after this that Akemi was finally out of her shell and began truly showing her skills as a shinobi and proving she has great potential to become an excellent ninja. But it wouldn’t be for a year that she’d reunite with her teammates and mentor to make Team Kesshou yet again. So in the meantime Akemi took on more dangerous missions and eventually ended up with her first scar across her face, which is quite visible even today. And it is only recently that she has become part of Team Kesshou after Kirei’s return from her final solo mission. Personality Akemi use to be a girl with low self-esteem, having been very shy and fearful and also was often viewed as a wimp by her peers. Some even thought she might never prove to be a ninja, even by her own father which caused Akemi to slowly lose faith in her abilities. She remained like this for her whole younger years and well into the first year she was a genin, it became so bad in fact she nearly quit the team and give up her attempts. Much of this personality stems from the violence and neglect that occurred within her home and despite her mother’s best efforts could not always shield her from the way her father treated them. But finally after a long talk with Kirei Akemi began to turn over a new leaf, slowly beginning to gain some confidence throughout their missions and no longer being hesitant to help her teammates or attack. This has continued to grow long into her year as a chunin as Akemi now has enough confidence to continue aiming to be one of the greatest ninjas Kumo has produced. She is now very focused, hard-working, and gradually becoming more out-going, surprising some who knew her as the complete opposite. Even most of her peers who bullied her have acknowledged that she has been making progress to change. She no longer is that fearful, shy little girl any longer. Although, her shyness hasn’t completely left her Akemi has gradually worked on it and can at least have a conversation without getting nervous. She also has become slightly stubborn and is difficult to persuade to a different decision or keeps to a certain task. She has also began to show a very kind and compassionate side, hardly showing an angry bone in her body except on rare occasions and is generally kind to everyone. Appearance Like all ninja Akemi is physically fit with a slender, lithe build and slightly broad shoulders for a teenage girl. She has fairly dark skin and golden colored eyes, seen somewhat unusual to some but also a little unique. Her hair comes to the middle of her back and generally kept out of her face with a ponytail save for some parts that frame her face and her bags swept towards the right. Also, across her nose and beneath the eyes is a single long scar she got from a mission not long ago. When it comes to her attire Akemi usually has clothes resembling those of a runner, often being a plain shirt and shorts with some kind of pin stripe down the sides of the shirt and pants. She also usually has wrappings around her knees and all the way down her arms while also always wearing dark brown wrist bands. She wears the standard shinobi sandals but these one zip up and are also dark brown and she wears one of the many kinds of vests shinobi usually are seen with. Last of all her forehead protector is actually tied around the neck rather than her forehead. Abilities Ninjutsu Akemi has been somewhat noted for her decent skill of ninjutsu, having good chakra control and her reserves are fairly good despite her young age. She can still easily concentrate her chakra into most techniques she can perform and tends to subconsciously channel these to her limbs whenever she is running or walking on certain surfaces like water or a tree. She does still have a slight issue in having the correct amount of chakra to perform certain moves however, especially since it could be too strong or too weak in her case and something she has to work on. But when she does get a hold of this it is likely she could almost match her mentor in level of ninjutsu. Genjutsu Though she cannot use genjutsu itself Akemi is skilled in sensing a genjutsu and realizing what is an illusion and what is real. She also is able to quickly counteract the technique with careful concentration and stopping the chakra flow in her body enough she can break free. This also generally helps with her good chakra control where she can concentrate or stop the flow to certain parts of the body. Taijutsu When it comes to taijutsu Akemi, like her mentor, has shown a great skill for it and is an excellent close combat fighter, able to attack, counter, block, and dodge with little effort on her part. She also uses her chakra control to enhance some of her blows to add even more damage to her attacks. She also does exceptional in Shurikenjutsu, being able to wield and attack with short bladed weapons far better than anything big as a sword. Nature Transformations Lightning Release Lightning Release is something Akemi has good skill in enough she is able to combine the lightning into a lot of her taijutsu attacks and use these attacks from either close range or short range. She can also channel the lightning into more than one person, allowing for a wider range but at the cost of such attempts taking up much of her chakra. She also can add this lightning-based chakra to most of her weapons if she so chooses. Water Release Water Release is again something Akemi is relatively skilled with. She use most of the basic moves without issue and has had some luck with higher ranked abilities. But with this, and her Lightning Release, she generally has to watch her chakra flow and molding it right to get the right amount she wants to make these attacks effective. Nonetheless, she is still strong enough she can manipulate some of the water in the air around her for the basic attacks if they do require a water source but she usually prefers having a large area of water, or even a puddle. This usually makes things easier. Storm Release By combining her two main chakra natures Akemi has the common kekkei genkai of Storm Release. She is able to use the Laser Circus technique that is actually quite powerful despite the fact it is not something she uses often except as a last resort. When she does use her Kekkei genkai Akemi has found combining this advanced nature with some of her Shurikenjutsu has proven easier to home in on a target and creates some devastating results due to its lightning-like affects. Usually when she transfers her chakra into the weapons with this release type they become covered by a thin veil of the water-like lightning and prove deadlier than her Lightning Release being infused with her weapons. Trivia